1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to an engine, engine components, and an engine system, for example.
2. Discussion of Art
Vehicles may include a prime mover that is powered by a fuel source to generate mechanical energy. In some examples, the prime mover may be a combustion engine that is fueled by diesel, gasoline, or other liquid petroleum distillates. In other examples the engine may additionally or alternatively utilize a gaseous fuel, such as natural gas. Gaseous fuel may be admitted to the engine via one or more gas admission valves, which may have temperature limitations for maintaining reliable performance.